Season 2
Season 2 of The Shield began in January 7, 2003 on the FX Network. It was created by Shawn Ryan and consists of 13 episodes. The Shield: The Complete Second Season was released on DVD in North America on January 6, 2004. Summary The Strike Team devise a plan to steal from the Armenian Mafia by ripping off their Money Train operation. Also, the Barn attempts to capture a vicious child molester called Armadillo Quintero that's attempting to seize power of local drug trade. Meanwhile, Mackey continues the search for his family, while making an unlikely allegiance with Aceveda to make ends meet at the Barn. Also, the Barn is supervised by a civilian auditor, while a new member is added to the Strike Team. Timeline Season 2 begins approximately a month after the events of Season 1. Although no timeline is specified, it appears to cover a period of roughly two or three months. Format The season follows a few main plots and several subplots: # The Strike Team and the detectives at the Barn try to stop and capture drug lord Armadillo Quintero. # The Team plans the robbery of the Armenian Mafia Money Train. # Julien Lowe plans to get married, but his secret past is brought to light. # Officer Danny Sofer's career is endangered after she shoots a civilian. Major subplots * Vic Mackey's attempts to reunite with his family. * A civilian auditor is brought to the Barn to supervise their work. * As primaries close in, Captain David Aceveda's arrangement with Mackey threatens his political career. * A new member joins the Strike Team. Production Cast Main cast * Michael Chiklis as Vic Mackey (13 episodes) * Catherine Dent as Danny Sofer (13 episodes) * Walton Goggins as Shane Vendrell (13 episodes) * Michael Jace as Julien Lowe (13 episodes) * Kenneth Johnson as Curtis Lemansky (12* episodes) * Jay Karnes as Dutch Wagenbach (13 episodes) * Benito Martinez as David Aceveda (13 episodes) * and CCH Pounder as Claudette Wyms (13 episodes) Guest stars * David Rees Snell as Ronnie Gardocki (11 episodes) * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey (11 episodes) * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis (7 episodes) * Danny Pinto as Armadillo Quintero (5 episodes) * Mark Rolston as Gordie Liman (5 episodes) * Monnae Michaell as Vanessa (5 episodes) * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey (5 episodes) * Brian White as Tavon Garris (4 episodes) * Jamie Brown as Connie Reisler (4 episodes) * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey (4 episodes) * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda (3 episodes) * Ron Canada as Chief of Police Tom Bankston (3 episodes) * Cedric Pendleton as T.O. Osmond (2 episodes) * John Diehl as Ben Gilroy (2 episodes) * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik (2 episodes) * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado (2 episodes) * Walter Jones as Rondell Robinson (1 episode) * Reed Diamond as Terry Crowley (1 episode) * Johnson appears in only 12 episodes, but is credited in all 13. Crew Episodes Notes * Kenneth Johnson is credited in all episodes, despite not appearing in "Carte Blanche". See Also * Season 1 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 Category:Seasons